le tabac c'est tabou on en viendra tous à bout
by Eda
Summary: les jeux sont faits rien ne va plus, Sanzo et Gojyo se lancent le pari de ne plus fumer bilan final... combien de morts ? pas de couples, mais des scènes de ménage dignes du plus vieux couple !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuya Minakura… mais ça ne gène pas pour les torturer à notre guise !

Pour le style je ne suis pas certaine d'être vraiment faite pour écrire des choses humoristiques, mais j'ai fait cette fiction (ce début de fiction) pour me détendre (je suis sur deux autres fictions déprimantes à souhait dont une publiée « _un trip d'enfer_ », pfff…). Donc à mes temps libres j'ai essayé d'imaginer les deux grands fumeurs qui tentent d'arrêter de fumer. Ça a sûrement déjà été fait, mais vu que je n'ai pas lu de fic là-dessus ben je me permet de publier la mienne ! donc Sanzo et Gojyo torturés, Hakkaï et Goku ont la chance de s'amuser tout le long de la fic (aux dépends des deux autres bien entendu). Je préviens les fans de Sanzo, dans ce chapitre, il pète complètement un plomb !

J'aurais au moins bien ri en l'écrivant, j'espère que se sera aussi votre cas. Si ce n'est pas le cas je saurais alors que ma carrière d'humoriste dont je rêve tant est à laisser tomber... Le titre renvoie bien entendu au film « _le pari_ » avec Bernard Campan et Didier Bourdon, pourtant l'idée elle-même ne vient pas du film je le jure, c'est après que j'ai fais le rapprochement (plaignez-vous à mon inconscient).

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review (elle peu être grande si vous le souhaitez) si ça vous a plût (et même si ça vous a pas plût, vous pouvez le dire).

**« Le tabac c'est tabou on en viendra tous à bout »**

chapitre 1

Tour se passa très rapidement. Après leur arrivée dans ce village ils constatèrent immédiatement le problème qui se présenta à eux. Problème qui leur parut par la suite bien dérisoire. A cause de nombreuses et fortes averses à répétition, le chemin qu'ils devaient emprunter était impraticable pour au moins 2 jours. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer un certain moine dont la durée du voyage tapait déjà sur les nerfs, irritation dont les responsables étaient tous désignés sous les nom de Son Goku et Sha Gojyo. Seul Hakkaï le conducteur trouvait grâce aux yeux du moine, de part sa placidité et du fait qu'il est plutôt facile à ignorer, donc pas chiant. Une auberge, ils en trouvèrent une rapidement. Petit établissement honnête et sans prétention dont le garde manger offrait à Goku une large palette de saveurs et de textures à expérimenter. Ce qui plût beaucoup moins à Gojyo ce fut l'absence de divertissement nocturnes et la rareté des bars. La chambre fur commune, quatre lits afin de ne pas être séparés au cas où une quelconque bande de yokaï qui font une curieuse fixation sur un mystérieux sutra se mettent en tête l'idée de les attaquer.

L'action débute au début de la nuit, alors que chacun des quatre membres du Sanzo-ikku digérait en vacant à des occupations pour le moins futiles dans la chambre. Trois d'entre eux jouaient aux cartes. La partie en cours était pimentée par les cris colériques de Gojyo dont l'humeur eu largement le temps de se dégrader face aux victoires à répétition d'Hakkaï. Celui-ci, sentant son compagnon s'énerver, avait déjà plusieurs fois proposé d'en rester là, mais le métis tenait à avoir sa revanche, dut-il y passer la nuit entière ! ce qui par contre était en mauvaise voie pour tenir aussi longtemps, c'était son paquet de cigarettes, très éprouvé par cette partie de carte. A l'autre bout de la pièce siégeait sa seigneurie le moine Sanzo, le plus haut moine de la hiérarchie qui enchaînait cigarette sur cigarette, une canette de bière à sa portée, un journal dans les main. Les lunettes vissées sur le nez, avec un froncement de sourcil appuyé il lisait un article, caressant le vain espoir de réussir à se concentrer malgré l'agitation de la partie de carte en face de lui. Il porta la main pour la énième fois de la soirée à son paquet de cigarette. Il lui parut bien léger quand il le saisit. La cause de cette soudaine perte de poids fut bien évidemment le vide qui l'habitait à présent. Le moine le froissa avec un grognement de mécontentement. Il posa son journal et regarda avec une extrême lassitude dans les yeux le seul autre fumeur de la pièce. Il était trop tard pour se racheter un paquet de cigarettes, pourtant il avait besoin de fumer, au moins encore une pour la soirée, la dernière. Pourtant, l'idée de demander quelque chose à un kappa très excité et énervé ne lui paraissait pas vraiment bonne. De plus la pensée de devoir quoi que se soit à son très bruyant compagnon lui assenait un sacré coup à sa fierté. Lui, Sanzo, le bonze Sanzo, le leader de leur groupe, s'abaisser à demander une clope à un kappa dans l'genre ? il s'en serait presque étouffé ! montrer sa faiblesse, qu'il a besoin de nicotine… il s'en passerait bien, mieux il ne voudrait jamais à avoir à faire ça ! et pourtant… ces derniers jours ses nerfs furent largement poussés à bout. Il l'avait remarqué, sa consommation de tabac avait beaucoup augmentée. Il se mordit les lèvres, oh et puis merde !

-Gojyo ?

Le concerné se retourna avec brusquerie. Il écrasa son mégot dans sa canette vide tendant déjà la main vers son paquet.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me dépanne d'une clope.

Gojyo regarda dans son paquet et eu un sourire sardonique.

-Ah ! désolé, j'peux pas.

-Comment ça tu peux pas, tu t'fout de ma gueule ?

-Nan, mais il m'en reste plus qu'une.

-Donne la moi.

-Hein ! t'es malade, elle est pour moi !

A ce moment précis, Sanzo aurait pu laisser tomber. Une cigarette de plus ou de moins… mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel soir. Des jours d'énervement contenu, une fierté à préserver, un orgueil qui ne souffrait pas d'une nouvelle épreuve, et ce fut le drame.

-Nan, elle est pour moi.

-C'est mon paquet ! elle est a moi et t'as rien à redire, bonze de merde !

La sagesse aurait retenu ces malheureuses paroles, mais c'était sans compter la volonté très développée du métis ainsi que sa mauvaise humeur actuelle. D'ailleurs se battre un peu, même que verbalement, contre le bonze allait le défouler un peu ! Il le fixa avec un sourire satisfait. Sanzo grinça des dents, bon sang, il allait lui chouraver sa dernière cigarette ! Sentant le bouillonnement interne du moine Hakkaï se demanda s'il allait ou non intervenir en prévision de l'éclat qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

-C'est pas ton paquet.

-Ah si , je peux te l'assurer !

-Nan, c'est la trinité bouddhique qui l'a payer, il autant à toi qu'à moi. Donne moi cette dernière cigarette.

Hakkaï décida que, finalement, son intervention ne pourrait au pire pas dégrader la situation, alors…

-Si ce paquet appartient à vous deux, il est aussi à moi et Goku, alors arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler, sinon c'est moi qui la prendrais la dernière cigarette !

Sanzo et Gojyo fixèrent Hakkaï de façon peu rassurante pour l'ancien humain. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et se saisit du paquet de cigarette.

-Tu fume, elle est à moi cette cigarette, c'est moi qui suis allé acheter le paquet !

-Nan, elle est à moi, alors tu seras bien gentil Hakkaï et tu vas m'apporter ce paquet tout de suite.

Le ton était sans réplique, pourtant Hakkaï décida d'en finir un bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas fumé, mais tant pis, il se mit la cigarette au coin des lèvres et commençait déjà à approcher le briquet lorsqu'un cliquetis familier le prévint d'un danger imminent. Il avait un peu sous-estimé la mauvaise humeur du moine.

-Donne moi cette cigarette tout de suite.

Le canon du Smith&Wesson était à présent braqué sur l'ancien humain qui suspendit son geste. Gojyo n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lui reprendre la cigarette d'un geste à la rapidité étonnante. Une détonation et un trou se fit dans le mur à quelques centimètre du kappa.

-Elle est à moi je te dis.

-Putain fais gaffe ! t'es vraiment un drogué du tabac toi, tu pourra jamais t'en passer.  
Sanzo sentit tous ses muscles se tendres. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette provocation.

-Déjà plus que toi kappa de merde !

-Tu crois ça ! ça m'étonnerais !

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais ! t'es pas capable de te passer de cigarette pendant ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

-Tu fais pas mieux.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça ! on a qu'à essayer, le premier qui fume à perdu !

-Je tiens le pari.

Gojyo s'arrêta de rire. Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, sans réelle intention de lancer un paris aussi débile ! il n'imaginait pas une vie sans tabac, depuis le temps qu'il fume, il est trop accro pour s'en passer. Comment allait-il pouvoir réussir cet exploit ? et pas question de perdre, surtout face à Sanzo !

De son côté le moine n'était pas plus fier. S'il avait tenu le pari, c'était pour répondre à la provocation de cet enfoiré de kappa sans cervelle. Nan mais quelle idée de dire des choses aussi stupides, son orgueil n'aurait pas supporté de laisser passer ça sans réagir. Maintenant il était dans une belle galère. Arrêter de fumer ? autant lui demander de gravir une montagne sans les pieds !

Hakkaï reçu un choc devant ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Les deux fumeurs champions du monde, venaient de lancer le pari d'arrêter de fumer ! on nage en plein délire là, pincez-moi que je me réveille !

Le regard améthyste et le regard rouge se fixaient avec une extraordinaire intensité. On sentait presque l'électricité vibrer entre eux, Hakkaï fut surpris d'un tel échange.

PPPFFFFFFiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii………………………

Force mauve vs force rouge.

Force mauve prépare son sabre le faisant passer d'une main à l'autre tandis que force rouge le fait tournoyer d'un souple mouvement du poignet. L'affrontement est imminent. Force rouge donne le premier coup que force mauve pare avec habilité. Les deux armes s'entrechoquent. Chacun des adversaires met toute sa puissance dans sa lame pour faire céder l'autre. Des étincelles commencent à jaillir de l'endroit où les deux sabres se touchent. Une aura d'énergie entoure les deux forces, de la fumée s'élève d'elles, plus rien ne peut pénétrer dans le périmètre sans être désintégré aussitôt. Les deux adversaires se concentrent toujours plus, aucun ne cédant ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre à l'autre, et….

Hakkaï secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

Les deux fumeurs de service étaient toujours en train de se fusiller mutuellement du regard, espérant secrètement que l'autre retire ce qu'il vient de dire. Peine perdue ! les deux adversaires sont aussi têtus et fier l'un que l'autre !

Hakkaï ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non de ce pari insensé. D'un côté c'est pas plus mal, le tabac est un véritable poison et il en avait marre d'être un fumeur passif aussi pollué, d'un autre côté la pensée d'un Gojyo et d'un Sanzo en manque de nicotine lui faisait sans qu'il sache pourquoi, penser à deux taureaux enragés lâchés dans une ville pleine d'innocentes victimes…. Il décida que, finalement, il verrait bien par la suite et essaya de ne pas penser aux bilan des futurs morts.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hakkaï et Goku descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, les deux fumeurs étaient déjà à table. Tout semblait normal. Sanzo lisait son journal l'air énervé et Gojyo regardait la serveuse un sourire pour le moins parlant aux lèvres. Pourtant Hakkaï sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi…. Peut-être la tension qui régnait autour d'eux.

-Dis Hakkaï, tu crois qu'on peut s'approcher sans danger ?

L'ancien humain tourna son regard vers Goku. Lui aussi avait sentit cette tension. Et malgré l'affection qu'il porte au moine il n'était pas encore sucidaire !

-Eh bien… je pense qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix ! faisons comme si de rien n'était mais restons sur nos garde, on ne sait jamais. Bonjour les amis !

Ils s'assirent à la table et Goku n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter sur la nourriture comme à son habitude. Hakkaï tenait sa tasse de thé tout en jetant des regards inquiets à Gojyo. La mine du métis s'était assombrit à leur arrivée. Il se rongeait les ongles ayant délaissé la vue de la serveuse. Même lorsque celle-ci se pencha à leur table pour resservir Goku il ne la regarda pas ! De son côté Sanzo grinçait des dents, ses sourcils se touchant presque à force de les froncer. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. A la vue de la nourriture Goku avait totalement occulté de son esprit la tension qui régnait au dessus de la table. Un éventail rageusement lancé par un moine dont la force était décuplée par l'énervement atterrit sur sa tête.

-T'as pas bientôt finit de faire autant de bruit en mangeant ! espèce de con d'singe ! mastique en silence !

Hakkaï sursauta. S'il était habitué à ce genre de réactions, la violence de celle-ci le surprit. Gojyo, lui, n'avait pas bougé, apparemment préoccupé par un sujet qui dépassait de loin ce qui se passait à table. Quant à Goku il regardait son idole avec des yeux démesurément agrandis par l'étonnement. Gojyo repoussa sa chaise avec fracas et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Hakkaï haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-… vais faire un tour.

Sanzo le suivit des yeux en fulminant. Quel imbécile, mais c'est bien fait pour lui, songea-t-il, il est prit à son propre piège ! hélas le moine oubliais qu'il n'était pas en meilleur condition que son adversaire. Il reporta son attention sur le singe qui avançait timidement une main vers le plat au milieu de la table en guettant les réactions de son aîné. Sanzo soupira.

-J'monte dans la chambre.

Il se leva le journal à la main et fouilla dans ses manches. Rien. Dans ses poches. Rien. Il tâta son jean. Rien non plus !

-Merde…

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sanzo ?

Le moine releva la tête l'air ahurit. Il se redressa complètement. C'est vrai, il ne devait pas fumer. C'est pas si dur, hein ? ne pas toucher une clope avant que ce con de kappa ne cède.

-De quoi j'me mêle ?

Il partit vers l'escalier menant aux chambres. Goku jeta un regard interrogateur à Hakkaï.

-Dis voir, il est bizarre Sanzo, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Hein ?

Hakkaï se mit à rire, c'est vrai que Goku n'imagine pas l'emprise que peut avoir le tabac sur n'importe quel être humain, s'appelle-t-il Ganjyo Sanzo ou non !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal ! c'est juste que le tabac lui manque.

-Ah ! c'est quoi le tabac, ça se mange ?

-Eh bien… il existe plusieurs formes de tabac dont une en effet peut se manger. Enfin, le terme exact est « chiquer », c'est-à-dire qu'on le mâche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de saveur, mais sans l'avaler. Ce tabac se présente sous la forme de bâtons, comme le réglisse, dont le chiqueur arrache un bout avec les dents avant de le mastiquer comme on mastique un chewing-gum. Mais le tabac dont il est question pour Sanzo et Gojyo se présente sous forme de « miettes » de couleur marron qui sont roulées dans un fine feuille de papier dont on allume le bout avant de tirer la fumée par la bouche. La fumée va dans les poumons, où une partie est prise par le sang, avant d'être recrachée. C'est la partie du tabac qui passe dans le sang et qui va de par ce fait dans tout le corps qui créée une dépendance à plus ou moins long terme. La personne ne peut alors plus se passer de tabac sans risquer, du moins au début, d'être énervée et irascible et de tenter d'y remédier par des moyens compensatoires. Certains ont une théorie selon laquelle c'est autant le geste, si ce n'est plus, que le tabac lui-même qui créé la dépendance. Mais cette théorie n'est pas vér… Goku ?

-Hein !

Goku se réveilla en sursaut. Et se frottait à présent les yeux en baillant pour le moins bruyamment.

-WWWAAAHHHOOO…. Tu disais quoi Hakkaï ? tu sais, moi, les longs discours au réveil…

Hakkaï sourit.

-Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le tabac qui faut défaut à Sanzo en ce moment ne se mange pas.

Goku se redressa soudain, les yeux brillants. L'ancien humain eu un froncement de sourcil inquiet.

-Ça va aller Goku ?

-Manger… j'avais presque oublié !

-Que…

-Sanzo n'a rien avalé ce matin !

Il saisit un petit pain et se précipita vers l'escalier, Hakkaï couru à sa suite tentant vainement de le retenir.

-Attend Goku, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne…..idée.

Il arriva devant la chambre alors que Goku s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

-Goku, attend !

Trop tard… il atteint Goku au moment ou la porte laissa la place à la vue d'un Sanzo en proie à une agitation pour le moins extrême et très…étrange.

-Putain de bordel de merde ! saloperie de journal, saloperie de kappa de merde ! faites tous chier, connerie de connerie de connerie de saloperis de merde ! sale enfoirés, espèce de…

Et ça continuait comme ça. Sanzo au milieu de la pièce avait quitté son habit monacale et débitait une quantité incroyable de jurons tout en piétinant son journal jeté à terre. Le pauvre morceau de papier était à présent en lambeaux, froissé sous les pieds furieux d'un Sanzo en proie à une crise de folie. Quel spectacle unique et déroutant ! le grand bonze Sanzo, si digne, si fier, si hautain en train de martyriser une vulgaire feuille de choux en y mettant toutes les forces dont il était capable ! comble de l'absurde, il enleva ses lunettes qui rejoignirent le journal dans sa lente agonie. Les verres craquèrent sous les semelles de Sanzo alors qu'il mettait tout son cœur à les broyer.

-Saloperie, face de rat, espèce de cafard gluant….. je t'aurais connard….

Il entreprit alors une variante : piétiner le tout en tournant sur lui-même. Manœuvre dont Hakkaï et Goku ne réalisèrent que trop tard la dangerosité, tant ils étaient hypnotisés par ce spectacle hors du commun. Hakkaï manqua de s'étrangler quand les yeux améthystes encore flous de la folie qui les habitaient se plongèrent dans les siens. Goku laissa tomber son petit pain, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le moine ne mit pas plus de deux secondes pour retrouver ses esprits, et la folie laissa place à un étonnement non feint. Pendant un moment, personne n'osa rien dire, trop abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Moment de courte duré qui céda la place à un Sanzo dont la fureur n'avait jamais atteint un tel sommet. Même les montagnes en auraient tremblées devant lui !

-Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! SORTEZ !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. La porte claqua derrière eux alors qu'ils battirent en retraite en deux temps trois mouvements, les deux hommes qui fuient plus vite que leurs ombres, se sont eux ! Goku se laissa choire dos contre la porte les yeux comme des soucoupes. Hakkaï soupira en regarda la porte, revoyant la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux, se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas rêver, la réponse se révélant malheureusement négative. Un choc sourd sur la porte les renseigna sur le sort du pauvre petit pain que Sanzo avait sûrement ramassé avant de le jeter violemment contre la porte en bois. Goku sursauta.

-Hakkaï….

-Oui je sais.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je crois… je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire…

-Mais… tu as vu Sanzo, il était….

-Oui.

-Alors ?

-Il vaut mieux… ne plus en parler.

-Vraiment… je sais pas si je pourrais oublier ça un jour…

-Je ne te dis pas d'oublier, ça c'est impossible. Mais il ne faudra jamais mentionner cet incident à quiconque, tu m'entend, jamais de la vie !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca doit être déjà assez pénible pour Sanzo qu'on l'ait vu comme ça, il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là… et puis, je ne pense être capable de revivre ça une fois.

Goku leva les yeux vers l'ancien humain.

-Hakkaï, qu'est-ce que ….

Hakkaï souriait. Goku lu l'amusement dans son regard.

-Oh, Hakkaï, c'est Sanzo quand même…

Mais lui-même sentit l'hilarité grandir en lui. Il se repassa la scène et étouffa un éclat de rire. Hakkaï pouffa aussi mais mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour signifier à Goku de garder le silence tout en désignant la porte de l'autre main. L'adolescent hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit. Ils s'éloignèrent de la chambre et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux escaliers ils craquèrent. En se tenant le ventre ils éclatèrent de rire et partir dans un fou rire tellement incontrôlable qu'ils en eurent mal aux côtes. Goku n'arrivait même plus à reprendre son souffle tandis qu'Hakkaï s'effondra par terre. Il aurait eu envie de dire quelque chose dans le genre « attendons d'être dehors pour rire, il pourait nous entendre », mais peine perdue, il commençait même à en avoir des crampes aux mâchoires !

Sanzo lui regardait le bout de pain réduit en miettes par sa collision avec la porte. Il se baissa vers son journal et souleva ce qui restait de ses lunettes. Il ne se rappelait même plus de l'article qui l'avait mit tellement en rogne. Mais c'était bien joué petit malin, maintenant il n'avait plus de lunettes pour lire ! Il revit les visages des deux ahuris….

-Merde…

Il se passa un main sur les yeux. Quand toute cette histoire serait finie il allait le buter ce kappa de merde, oh oui, il allait pas y échapper ! à cause de lui on venait de le surprendre dans une situation sur laquelle il n'avait lui-même aucun contrôle… et tellement ridicule ! lui, le grand Sanzo en train de prêter un câble sur son journal ! sa fierté venait de prendre un sacré coup. Il attendit un long moment, puis il entre-ouvrit la porte. Il regarda à droite, à gauche. Rien du tout, la voie est libre. Il se faufila dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers.

Pendant ce temps là Gojyo était installé dans un bar à siroter sa énième canette de bière. Ouf, il n'avait pas craqué ! il tenait le coup, ce n'est pas facile, évidemment, mais il y arrivait. Bien sur à l'auberge rien que la présence des autres l'avait considérablement irritée. Hakkaï avec son éternel sourire de bien-heureux, Goku qui se jette constamment sur la bouffe. S'il n'aurait pas été en compétition contre lui et s'il ne l'avait pas autant énervé il en aurait embrassé le bonze d'avoir fait cessé ces mastications infernales ! pour l'instant il était bien. Un petit peu d'alcool ça te requinque n'importe qui ! Il était en train de jouer avec un cure dent. Il se le mit machinalement aux coins des lèvres et le mastiqua un peu. Il se laissa emporter par ses rêveries et au bout d'un moment, il fouilla ses poches. Il en sortit un briquet l'alluma et l'approcha de sa bouche. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non seulement ça sentait le cramé, mais il avait beau inspirer, rien ne venait.

-Eh monsieur, faites gaffe !

Gojyo baissa les yeux et rencontra un cure-dent dont l'espérance de vie venait de se réduire considérablement. La flamme du briquet encore braquée dessus le consumait lentement. Il abaissa sa main et jeta précipitamment le cure-dent dans le cendrier. En grommelant il demanda sa note et jeta sous briquet dans la poubelle. Il ne voulait pas que de tel accidents se reproduisent !

Il repartit dans les rues, les pensées sombres. Tout l'énervait, et le fait qu'il se soit ridiculisé avec le cure-dent le faisait s'étouffer dans son orgueil ! Il aperçu un groupe de jeunes filles devant lui. On ne se refait pas, il se redressa donc et afficha un beau sourire dragueur. Pas besoin de néons au-dessus de sa tête pour y lire « j'aime les filles, et plus même si pas forcément affinité ». Une des filles le repéra et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche de féline. Langoureusement elle sortit une cigarette de son sac à main. Elle posa sur Gojyo un regard enflammé.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas du feu ?

-Bien sur que si.

Gojyo chercha dans sa poche mais ne rencontra que du vide. Il entrepris alors de fouiller l'autre poche, rien non plus. La fille commençait à froncer les sourcils.

-Attend, je suis sur d'en avoir…

Nan, bon sang, où est-ce qu'il l'avait fourré son putain de briquet ! cette fille était vraiment trop canon pour qu'il laisse passer cette affaire en or. Il suffisait juste d'un briquet, aller, montre-toi. La fille soupira, l'air désolée pour lui.

-Ecoute, c'est pas grave… je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle tourna les talons d'un air exaspéré et rejoignit ses copines avec qui elle partit au coin de la rue sans demander son reste, laissant là Gojyo les bras ballants les yeux exorbités par ce qui venait de se passer. Cette fille. Canon. Sa cigarette. Son briquet. Ah oui c'est vrai ! il l'avait foutu à la poubelle après l'épisode passablement ridicule du cure-dent… Quel con ! il l'aurait garder il serait pas là à regarder ce canon s'en aller en ayant pitié de lui. Il se remit en marche mais cette fois plus vite, la tête baissée en fulminant. Cette saloperie de bonze chauve ! il va me le payer ce coup-ci, il va me le payer ! un pari... mais y'avait pas de pari ! je vais le faire morfler, mais pas avant qu'il ne touche une cigarette. Ah ça mon cochon, c'est pas moi qui craquerais, pas avant toi ! mais ça lui manquait tellement. Il s'arrêta soudainement. Oui, il avait bien vu à l'auberge une affiche pour les fumeurs, des réunions dans lesquelles des personnes essayant d'arrêter de fumer déballent leur vie… ridicule… oui, complètement ridicule ! débile même, qui aurait besoin de ça ? définitivement ridicule. Et pourtant….

Sanzo se glissa jusqu'au comptoir de l'auberge. S'il se rappelait bien c'était là qu'il avait vu cette affiche. Oui. Réunion pour les personnes qui veulent arrêter de fumer. Mm…. Lui, le bonze Sanzo, là dedans ? absurde. Mais l'épisode de ce matin lui avait fait comprendre que ça allait être beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Et puis, c'est anonyme ces réunions hein ? alors, personne ne saura qu'il y sera allé. Il déteste vraiment demander de l'aide aux autres, leur devoir quoi que se soit, mais là, y'a urgence. C'est tenter ça ou risquer qu'un événement comme celui de ce matin se reproduise et ça il pensait pas pouvoir y survivre une deuxième fois ! Il sortit donc dehors avec l'intention de se rendre à cette foutue réunion ce soir.

Hakkaï avait vu Sanzo descendre, aussi discret avait-il voulu être. Il le vit se pencher vers une affiche et fit signe à Goku pour que celui-ci se rende compte de ce qui se passe. Quand le moine sortit Hakkaï et Goku se précipitèrent vers l'affiche et manquèrent de s'écrouler de rire.

-Tu vois Sanzo là dedans ?

-Nan mais je pense qu'on va bientôt le voir !

-Tu compte y aller ce soir ?

-Ça va être drôle. Et tu sais qui est-ce qui a regardé cette affiche avant de sortir ce matin ?

-Nan ? me dis pas que…

-Si !

-Gojyo aussi !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il décide d'y aller aussi !

-Sanzo et Gojyo…

-Se surprenant mutuellement dans une réunion pour arrêter de fumer…

-Je veux voir ça !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Kazuya Minekura Genre : c'est sensé être comique, j'espère que ça l'est, si en fait ça l'est, c'est du délire total en fait ! Couple : a pas pour l'instant 

Voilà, vous pensiez que vous n'auriez jamais la suite ??? Hé ben si ! Hakkaï et Goku ont encore de la chance, bien que c'est un peu dangereux, Sanzo et Gojyo se retrouvent dans la souffrance qu'ils éprouvent. Aller, c'est partit, j'intitule ce chapitre LA REUNION

**_LA REUNION _**

* * *

Gojyo retrouva sans peine le lieu de la…. «réunion». Il leva les yeux sur la façade de l'édifice. Très banal, en plein centre ville, seule une pancarte indiquait ce qui s'y tramait. Le métis fronça les sourcils, c'est malin ça, très discret! comme ça tout le monde sait ce que tu viens faire ici.  
-Bonjour , vous venez aussi pour la réunion? 

Gojyo se retourna et vit une jeune femme qui le regardait en souriant. Enveloppée dans un long châle noir, maigre et les yeux démesurés. Les yeux de Gojyo s'agrandirent sous la surprise, prenant des proportions aussi troublantes que ceux de la jeune fille.

-Moi aussi!!! elle étouffa un petit rire nerveux, je veux dire, moi aussi j'y vais….. on y va ensemble?

Le métis se demandait s'il allait accepter ou non, s'il allait y aller ou non, si cette fille voulait plus qu'aller à la réunion et si…. Elle lui prit le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

-Vous êtes nouveau hein ?

-Oui je ne suis que de passa...

-Ici on se connaît tous, c'est pas facile mais on tiens, enfin… il y a eu quelques cas un peu…. Vaut mieux pas en parler si vous voulez mon avis, mais, bon ben voilà la pièce où se tiennent les réunions, et si vous voulez savoir...

Mais Gojyo ne su pas ce qu'il voulait savoir, il n'écoutait plus le discours plus que fébrile de la fille. Ses yeux passaient d'un individu à un autre. Il y avait 5 personnes déjà présentent dans la pièce. Trois s'agglutinaient à une machine à café qui semblait fonctionner à plein régime. Un homme de ce groupe, lunettes sur le nez, bloc-notes à la main et manières calmes, devait sûrement être le dirigeant de ces petites réunions. Une femme et un autre homme se tenaient près de lui, une tasse fumante et tremblante à la main. L'homme tripotait une sorte de canard jaune en mousse alors que la femme se tordait les cheveux. Les deux discutaient avec animation, nervosité. Le volume non contrôlé des voix donnait des aperçus de leur conversation plutôt comiques, allant d'allusions philosophiques du moins étranges pour un non initié à propos de la machine à café à des préoccupation sur le sort des canards quand vient l'hiver. Plutôt pas rassurant du tout ça !  
Gojyo soupira, la mine défaite et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sentant déjà une grande lassitude l'envahir.

Il arriva.  
Fendant le noir de la nuit.  
Armé jusqu'aux dents.  
Enfin, armé de chewing-gum à la menthe, mais c'est déjà ça.  
A vrai dire, il en avait les poches pleines, et ses mâchoires s'acharnaient vigoureusement sur l'un d'entre eux.  
Il s'arrêta un moment, lugubre, le temps de vérifier l'adresse.  
Son ombre noire se dessinait derrière lui, et c'est là qu'il repoussa la porte, énergiquement, d'un geste décidé.  
Sanzo entra dans la pièce lumineuse.

Gojyo fixait le plafond. La fille maladive s'était assise à côté de lui. Elle lui contait les bienfait d'une vie saine agrémentées de repas à base de graines et de soja. Elle ne cessait pas son babillage.  
D'après ce qu'en avait saisit le métis, et à en juger l'apparence de la créature, il pouvait sans se tromper affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus bénéfique à la santé qu'un bon steak bien saignant accompagné de frites bien grasses, elles. Si le teint oscillant entre le verdâtre et le jaunâtre était dû aux graines non merci ! autant les laisser aux oiseaux.  
Un courant d'air parcouru la pièce. Gojyo hésita. Il n'avait même pas envie de voir le nouvel arrivant, l'échantillon qu'il avait déjà passé en revu lui était suffisant. Mais il existe toute sorte de forces étranges dans le monde qui ne répondent en aucun cas à la raison.  
Sa tête pivota. Et il se ratatina dans son siège. Il aurait aimé ne jamais être venu. Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce à la recherche d'une deuxième porte, sortie salutaire. Mais il n'y en avait qu'une. Il songea un moment aux fenêtres, mais comment y arriver sans être repéré ?  
Pour le moment il bénéficiait d'un instant de répit, Sanzo ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Mais de combien de temps bénéficiait-il ? là résidait toute l'urgence du problème.  
Quand soudain, un idée traversa son esprit. Sanzo, haut moine de son état, fumeur impénitent, se trouvait à l'entrée d'une de ces stupide réunion pour arrêter de fumer. C'était indubitablement très comique ! enfin, bien sur, ça l'aurait été si lui n'aurait pas été aussi présent dans cette pièce sombre. Noir dessein de karma tourmentés, hasard stupide et cruel...

* * *

-Aïe, fais gaffe ! 

-Désolé Goku.

Hakkai venait de donner un cou de coude au singe qui se penchait sur son épaule.

-Tu as vu ?

-Ouais !

-Sanzo viens aussi d'entrer !

-Il avait pas l'air en forme... et pis, les chewing-gum c'est pas son genre, je l'ai jamais vu en approcher un !

-Gojyo non plus n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, on aurait dis qu'il venait d'avaler un plat entier de calamars !

Les yeux de Goku s'illuminèrent "Miam ! tu crois qu'il pourrais nous donner l'adresse "

-Mm... c'était une image Goku... il s'interrompit devant le regard interrogateur du singe. Une façon de parler si tu veux, il l'a pas fait vraiment.

-Ah.

Hakkai tourna une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le bâtiment.

-Je te propose qu'on se rapproche un peu histoire de ne pas rater le clou du spectacle.

Goku jaillit hors du boisson dans lequel ils se cachaient.

-Prem's !

Hakkai sourit et se rua à la suite du singe.

-La fenêtre Goku, on va tout voir !

Une pensée traversa son esprit à lui aussi, au même moment que celle de Gojyo. Lui et Goku auraient tout aussi bien pu être en train d'épier une scène... enfin, s'adonner à un voyeurisme quelque peu moins bon enfant. Disons, que quelqu'un les aurait vu aurait pu croire que... Bref, il chassa cette pensée inconvenante pour mieux se consacrer au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

* * *

Sanzo s'était arrêté sur le seuil. Ses yeux pivotaient de gauche à droite, balayant la pièce. Il eu toutes les difficultés du monde à réprimer un hoquet de surprise quand il croisa des cheveux carmins. Gojyo avait décidé de lui adresser un grand sourire. Après tout, c'était quand même comique, nan ?  
Sanzo amorça un geste de suprême dédain vers la sortie mais il fut inopinément retenu par le bras. 

-N'ayez crainte jeune homme, on est tous là pour la même chose !

Le gérant de la réunion fit preuve d'une force insoupçonnée et traîna Sanzo sur une chaise. Le visage du moine s'assombrit considérablement. Il croisa les bras en signe de bouderie. En face de lui était assit Gojyo qui lui envoya un baiser. Les dents grincèrent, mais la mâchoire ne se desserra pas.

-Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Déjà je vois que nous avons deux nouveaux membres parmi nous, est-ce qu'ils veulent bien nous conter leur petite histoire ?

Le ton était très ludique, du genre quand on s'adresse à des enfants en bas âge atteins d'une incapacité mentale particulièrement handicapante. Mais ferme aussi. La tête lunettée du gérant se tourna vers Gojyo et lui offrit un sourire carnassier plutôt bien réussit. Le métis chercha un moment autours de lui comme un élève prit en faute. Quand il comprit enfin que c'était bien à lui (oh ! Désespoir !) qu'on s'adressait, il eu un petit rire gêné.

-Hein ? Ah, mais non, je laisse l'honneur au dernier arrivé !

Le sourire du gérant s'élargit, ce qui était particulièrement terrifiant. Sans desserrer les dents il répondit.

-Ah ouuuiiiii ?

La tête pivota du côté de Sanzo.

-Bien jeune homme, notre compagnon vous laisse le soin d'inaugurer cette soirée.

Silence d'attente. Sanzo fulminait. C'était une idée parfaitement débile de venir ici. Et voilà ce kappa de merde qui s'emploie à rendre les choses encore plus ridicules. Le moine hocha la tête et sourit.

-Nan, je ne voudrait pas, il a l'air de souffrir plus que moi autant qu'il se livre en premier.

Gojyo manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

-Ben voyons !

Il fusillait le moine du regard. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ! Lui, souffrir ? Pis quoi encore ! Le gérant se tourna de nouveau vers lui, le sourire toujours aussi large, mais encore plus froid.

-Etttt biennnnn ?

-Nan, pas moyen, j'le laisse dire en premier, c'est lui qui souffre !

Sanzo se leva.

-Putain t'es gonflé, aller vas-y, tu vas te décider à les sortir toutes tes conneries de ta boîte à merde !

Gojyo se leva à son tour. Autours d'eux des plaintes sourdes s'élevèrent, il y avait même un type qui se cachait derrière sa chaise en poussant de longs gémissements.

-Ben quoi, t'aime pas entendre les vérités Sanzo chéri ?

-La seule vérité c'est que t'es trop faible pour te prendre en main !

-Ben voyons, et toi tu cherchais peut-être un bar et tu t'es arrivé ici juste par ce que tu t'es trompé, mmmm?

* * *

Hakkaï et Goku jubilaient, le spectacle était inédit ! Goku pressait très fort ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Hakkaï avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. 

-Tu sais Goku, c'est unique ce qu'on voit là, c'est pas un spectacle qu'est donné à tout le monde de voir !

Goku était écarlate, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, voulu se redresser un peu, glissa sur l'herbe et se cogna contre la fenêtre

* * *

Gojyo et Sanzo les oreilles fumantes de rage (au moins, ils fumaient, ah ah) se retournèrent vers la fenêtre d'un seul mouvement. Le Smith&Wesson retrouva sans tarder la main de son propriétaire et une balle traversa la fenêtre, la brisant en mille morceaux. Le métis bondit aussitôt dehors. 

-Putain, espèce de connards, ça vous fais marrer hein ? Je vais vous donner de quoi vous marrer !

Sanzo déboula dehors à sa suite. Goku et Hakkaï n'étaient pas très loin devant eux. Le kappa les avait déjà prit en course, le moine ne demanda pas son reste. Sous les cris hystériques et les grondements de colère du gérant il couru à toute jambe en direction de ses compagnons, ou plutôt boulets, de voyage.  
Le gérant arriva dehors, ces deux petits cons venaient de saboter des mois et des mois de travail ! Presque tous ses «patients» venaient de replonger dans une psychose paranoïaque en moins de cinq minutes. En plus un d'entre eux venait de fouiller dans sa veste à _lui_ et avait trouvé _son _paquet de cigarette qu'il distribuait maintenant aux autres. Ils fumaient ses _propres _clopes les bâtards ! Il brandit le poing en direction des quatre silhouettes courant au loin.

-Espèce de sales petits salopiots ! J'veux plus vous voir, vous apprendrait le respect moi, _CONNARDS _!

* * *

Goku courait à toute jambe à côté d'Hakkaï. Ils filaient comme si leur vie en dépendaient, ce qui n'était pas très éloigné de la vérité. 

-Dis Hakkaï, je suis désolé, tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais en attendant.

-Quoi ?

-TAIS-TOI ET COURS !

Goku jeta un regard affolé derrière lui. Ce n'était pas comme avec les yokaï là, c'était bien pire et dix fois plus terrifiant ! Soudain il eu une idée.

-Hé, Hakkaï, où est jeep, on pourrait s'en servir, comme ça on serait sur qu'ils nous rattraperaient pas !

Hakkaï se mordit la lèvre.

-J'y ai pensé aussi, mais...

Un vrombissement au loin les fit se retourner tous les deux. Des phares bondissaient au-dessus de la route. Sanzo cracha son chewing-gum et crispa ses mains sur le volant. Il écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur et Jeep bondit en avant, sautant par-dessus les ornières. Il s'arrêta dans un crissement de frein quand il arriva à la hauteur du métis qui courait.

-Grouille-toi, monte !

Gojyo sauta sur le siège passager à l'avant. Sanzo redémarra en trombe.

-Accroche-toi.

Goku et Hakkaï sentirent leurs entrailles se nouer. Ils repartirent de plus belle, leur dernier espoir de s'en sortir partant à va l'eau. Gojyo s'était redressé comme le font les chasseurs dans la brousse. Il était presque debout, une main sur le rebord du par brise, les cheveux au vent.

-Vas-y Sanzo, on va s'les faire !

Sanzo avait les mâchoires serrées que découvrait un sourire paranoïaque, une étincelle de démence éclairait ses yeux. Leurs proies étaient maintenant sous la lumière des phares. Il les contourna sans ralentir et donna un brusque coup de volant sur la droite pour leur barrer le chemin, stoppant la voiture en serrant le frein à main. Les pneus hurlèrent sur la route. Goku et Hakkaï s'étaient arrêtés, terrifiés. Gojyo était déjà en train de marcher vers eux. Goku étreint la manche d'Hakkaï.

-J'ai peur Hakkaï, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !

L'ancien enseignant se mit devant lui, un bras tendu devant l'adolescent en signe de protection. Son visage était grave, décidé. Il jaugea Gojyo. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils en arriverait un jour là. Sanzo était aussi descendu de Jeep. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et arriva à la hauteur du métis qui s'était arrêté à un mètre d'eux. Hakkaï prit sur lui et déclara :

-Gojyo, Sanzo, on a une mission vous vous souvenez. On n'a pas le temps pour des enfantillages pareils, reprenez-vous !

Gojyo rigola, Sanzo eu un sourire démoniaque.

-Sanzo, tu es un bonze ! Enfin quoi, qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire, hein ? Aller, revenez à la raison !

Gojyo se retourna vers le moine.

-T'as entendu ça, on dirait presque qu'ils nous supplies !

-Ouais, finissons-en veux-tu.

Hakkaï se sentait paniquer.

-Bon sang, après vous allez faire quoi, vous entre-tuer ?

Il se disait que s'il leur rappelait leur différent ils allaient peut-être se détourner d'eux pour se battre seulement entre eux. Mais la folie de la frustration qui les animait leur avait désignée leurs souffres douleur. Une alliance était née dans les gémissements hystériques d'une nuit sombre.

L'arme de Gojyo s'était matérialisée derrière lui et le Smith&Wesson avait trouvé le chemin familier de la main de Sanzo. Hakkaï se recula.

-Prépare Noybo Goku, tu pourrais en avoir besoin, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Merci d'avoir essayé Hakkaï… tu sais j'ai beaucoup aimé voyager avec toi, tu connais plein de bons restaurants !

-Merci Goku, tu as été un compagnon de route que j'ai beaucoup apprécié Il matérialisa une boule de Ki. Chacun armé ils étaient maintenant les un face aux autres. Mais soudain un vacarme leur fit à tous tourner la tête vers les bois.

-LA BANDE A SANZO LES GARS ON LES TIENT !

Des yokaï particulièrement excités les entouraient à présent.

* * *

Sanzo sentit tous ses os craquer sous la tension qui l'habitait. Soudain il explosa. 

-AH, FAIT CHIER !

Il brandit le pistolet qui luisait sous la lumière lunaire et appuya sur la détente. Un yokaï fut touché directement au front. Gojyo s'était retourné vers eux non sans avoir décoché un regard plein de haine à Hakkaï. Le brun sentit un poids immense partir de ses épaules. Goku à ses côtés souriait de nouveau et bondit sur les yokaï en hurlant joyeusement.

-_YYAATTTAAAAAA _!!!!

Mais il n'eu pas l'occasion de faire grand-chose. La scène était occupée toute entière par le bonze et le métis qui se défoulaient sur les yokaï. Les balles de Sanzo fusaient de tous les côtés encore plus que d'habitude si c'est possible ! Quand au sajuko de Gojyo, sa chaîne investissait tout l'espace possible. Les deux excités bougeaient dans tous les sens au milieu de ce bazard. Goku se recula près d'Hakkaï, son bâton tenu le long de sa jambe.

-Bennnn, Hakkaï, on fait quoi nous ?

-Mm… le brun avait un sourire énigmatique, je suppose qu'on remercie les Dieux de leur intervention très opportune !

Hakkaï avait le visage levé, adressant un regard de reconnaissance aux étoiles. Goku leva lui aussi les yeux au ciel, la mine de quelqu'un qui n'a pas tout comprit ce qu'il vient de se passer.

* * *

Kanzeon éclata de rire, ses jumelles rivées aux yeux. 

-Bottishava allons reprenez-vous, qu'est-ce qui vous fais rire comme ça !

-Se sont eux en bas, ils sont vraiment impossible ! Lui répondit-elle de sa voix rauque.

-Mais quand même, pourquoi leur envoyer des yokaï, vous voulez qu'ils se fassent tuer ? ils ont déjà assez de difficultés à parvenir au bout de leur mission !

-Justement, sans ces yokaï, il n'y aurait plus de groupe envoyé en mission ! Maintenant s'il te plait, laisse moi savourer ce spectacle !

* * *

Plus tard.  
Les cadavres des monstres jonchaient le sol. Sanzo et Gojyo haletaient pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils semblaient presque avoir oubliés Hakkaï et Goku qui se tenaient à une distance respective. Gojyo tenait son sajuko sur ses épaules, les avant bras passés par-dessus. Il le lâcha par terre et l'arme se dématérialisa avant de toucher le sol. 

-_Putainnnnn _!

Sanzo s'essuya le front et rangea son pistolet, lentement, presque à contre cœur. Il lança un regard mauvais aux deux autres. Il grinça des dents et se détourna. Puis il se retourna encore une fois. Et les interpella.

-Oy, alors, vous faisiez quoi là-bas, hein ?

Gojyo les regardait en souriant, ce qui, venant de lui, n'est pas du tout bon signe. Goku ne savait plus vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Dans l'expectative il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en se triturant les mains. Il évitait tout contact visuel, technique aboutie qui a déjà fait ses preuves. Dans ce cas là, avec Sanzo en face de lui, elle aurait pu faillir, mais il faut bien prendre en compte le facteur Hakkaï. Mm… nan, il est pas facteur, il était enseignant, mais dans cette situation il devient LE facteur déterminant. D'ailleurs il sentait bien toute l'attention se focaliser sur lui. Hakkaï n'a jamais aimé être le centre de l'intérêt général. Mais sa nature pleine de gentillesse et de bonté lui disait que c'était au départ lui le coupable. Oui, c'est pas bien d'épier les gens comme ça. Alors il ravala la boule de «ras le bol généralisé» qui montait en lui et il eu un sourire d'excuse et se décida à dire quelque chose. Il fallait que se soit quelque chose d'adapté à la situation, quelque chose de réfléchi qui appelle à une réflexion profonde afin d'amener ses deux compagnons à raisonner enfin. Alors il dit :

-Et bien….. Il se fait tard, nan ? Si on rentrait à l'auberge ?

Et l'effet fut immédiat. Après avoir étouffé un soupir, Gojyo haussa les épaules. Sanzo préféra se draper dans sa dignité et monta sans un regard pour les autres à la place passager de Jeep. Goku venait seulement de lever les yeux et lançait un regard interrogateur à Hakkaï. Celui-ci affichait un visage étonné. Gojyo et Sanzo avaient rejoint leurs places respectives dans la voiture et semblaient s'être enfermés dans ce qui promettait d'être une lonnnnnngue bouderie. Sanzo se retourna vers eux, les sourcil formant un V presque parfait.

-Putain, vous foutez quoi ?

Hakkaï sourit et s'approcha de Jeep, se retournant pour faire signe à Goku de venir «t'inquiète, je crois qu'on craint plus rien maintenant» lui chuchota-t-il. Goku traîna les pieds jusqu'à la voiture, ses lèvres formèrent les mots sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche «ouais, ben j'en suis pas si sur moi»…

Le silence dans lequel venaient de se murer Sanzo et Gojyo était de béton armé. Ils se laissèrent tomber chacun dans leur lit respectif, le nez contre le mur, offrant aux autres le spectacle de leur dos arrondis. Goku et Hakkaï échangèrent un regard résigné et même heureux, puis ils allèrent aussi se coucher.

* * *

Dans la pénombre noire de la nuit d'encre; dans la chambre silencieuse et apparemment paisible d'une modeste auberge; deux personnes dormaient, n'ayant pas conscience des narines frémissantes de leurs dangereux compagnons.

* * *

Le lendemain les quatre jeunes hommes allèrent pour la dernière fois dans un restaurant de la ville avant de repartir sur la route. Hakkaï était aux anges. Goku aussi il faut dire. Goku était aux anges par ce qu'ils allaient manger, manger et re-manger. Hakkaï était aux anges par ce que Sanzo et Gojyo allaient bientôt être éloignés de toute source de tentation, par ce qu'un peu d'air frais leur ferait du bien et surtout, surtout, par ce qu'ils allaient, enfin, pouvoir se placer dans le côté non-fumeur du restaurant !!! Plus de fumée de cigarette à table, plus cette odeur qui imprègne sans concession tous les fibres à porté, plus de cendres qui tombent dans la nourriture. Un bon repas sain prit dans de bonnes conditions d'hygiène. Hakkaï sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Du bonheur à l'état pur… 

Ils étaient à présent assis autours d'une table couverte de plats remplis à ras bord. Goku était fidèle à lui-même et engloutissait la nourriture à une vitesse record. Sans doute était-ce du au stress qu'il avait accumulé hier. Sanzo et Gojyo n'avaient pas fais trop de difficultés jusqu'à maintenant. Avant, ils s'ignoraient mutuellement, dorénavant ils ignoraient tout le monde. Ce qui arrangeait Hakkaï, il préférait ça plutôt que de subir leur mauvaise humeur. Il espérait secrètement qu'ils auraient encore droit, lui et Goku, à de nouvelles scènes comme celles de la veille. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Au moment de choisir la table dans le restaurant il y eu un petit incident. Sanzo et Gojyo se dirigeaient le plus naturellement du monde vers la zone fumeur.

-Hé, Sanzo, Gojyo, c'est pas ici que l'on va !

-Quoi ? Le moine le fusillait du regard, tu veux aller dans un autre restaurant ?

Gojyo s'était lui aussi retourné «fais ce que tu veux mais moi je reste ici. J'ai pas envie de me taper un tour de la ville avec vous à mes côtés."  
Hakkaï émit son petit rire poli et respectueux quoi que un peu amusé quand même.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais vous oubliez qu'on va dans la partie non-fumeur du restaurant, c'est à gauche, pas à droite !

Gojyo fixa de ses yeux carmins le cendrier qui occupait le milieu de la table. Il avait une furieuse envie de le remplir. Et il était prêt à se donner les moyens de le remplir, du-t-il tuer quelqu'un pour cela. Malheureusement pour le remplir, il n'y avait personne à tuer, seulement sa fierté à massacrer et le sourire éternel et satisfait du bonze de merde à supporter. Pour un coup le voilà qui sourirait ! Gojyo étouffa un juron. Sanzo lança un regard circulaire et croisa la main de dizaine de personne qui portaient à leur bouche une cigarette. Comment avait-il pu ? Il avait presque oublié ! Il ne pouvais pas fumer. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas sinon il mourrais. C'était sur, il mourrais de laisser le crétin de cafard gagner. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Des étincelles semblèrent crépiter dans leurs yeux pleins d'animosité. Gojyo se leva et donna un coup dans le cendrier en passant près de la table, le faisant tomber à terre avec fracas. Il ne se retourna même pas et continua de marcher droit devant lui. Il avait besoin d'une _CLOPE _!!! Il sentait ses mains trembler. Il n'avait jamais connu tel calvaire. Pourtant il en avait subit des choses dans sa vie, mais jamais on ne lui avait enlevé ça. C'était horrible, c'était un cauchemar, nan, il était mort et maintenant il se trouvait en enfer !

* * *

Sanzo avait les bras croisés et ne semblait pas pressé de quitter une bouderie très confortablement installée. Ses yeux pivotèrent sur la droite. Il eu un reniflement de dédain. Il porta sa bière à sa bouche. C'était la troisième qu'il buvait. Mais c'était normal, c'était pour essayer de palier le manque de nicotine. Il regarda le singe et n'osa pas sortir son éventail. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler par le suite. Alors il s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans sa bouderie. Gojyo piétinait Il tournait la tête à droite et à gauche Soudain il se leva. Hakkaï le regarda, surprit, ne s'attendant pas à ça, se demandant s'il allait craquer. Après tout ils étaient dans un lieu d'immonde tentation pour deux fumeurs en pénitence. 

-Gojyo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'vais aux chiottes, j'ai l'droit ?

Il partit dans les méandres du restaurant. Hakkaï mit ses mains en coupe autours de sa tasse et se retourna vers Sanzo, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah, ça à l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui, en plus on a un temps magnifique !

Sanzo, lui, songeait plutôt au plaisir de fumer une bonne Malboro rouge avec filtre en plein soleil, qu'il n'aurait pas. Il se renfrognait un peu, mais répondit tout de même à Hakkaï, à la surprise de celui-ci.

-Tu vas me dire ce que vous foutiez là-bas, toi et le baka saru ?

Il leva un sourcil à l'encontre de l'ancien professeur.

-Tu sais ce que ça coûte de se foutre de ma gueule, n'est-ce pas, Hakkaï ?

Hakkaï déglutit avec difficulté. La menace était sérieuse, il le savait. Le moine se leva.

-Je vais aussi aller faire un tour aux toilettes.

Il partit, laissant Hakkaï seul avec Goku. Ce n'était pas le repas de rêve qu'il avait espéré, mais c'était déjà pas si mal. Goku semblait n'avoir rien entendu de ce qui venait de se passer. Il engloutissait tout ce qui se trouvait à porté de main. Les deux autres ne revinrent pas. Quand il ne resta plus que les plats, que Goku ne trouvait pas comestible (si si, il a essayé), il se focalisa enfin sur son environnement.

-Ne Hakkaï, ils sont où les autres ?

-Aux toilettes.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Environs un quart d'heure.

-…

-…

-Ça fait longtemps.

-Oui, je trouve aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent y faire, tous les deux là-bas ?

Hakkaï haussa les épaules. Le panel de choses à faire à deux dans les toilettes était assez restreint. Il ne pouvait quand même dire ça à Goku, et puis il voyait quand même mal Sanzo et Gojyo...

-Peut-être qu'ils sont en train de se battre !

Hakkaï soupira, soulager que Goku ait un esprit aussi pur. Puis il paniqua.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Vite, allons voir !

Ils quittèrent précipitamment la table et se dirigèrent en courant vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Ce restaurant était décidément mal foutu ! Pour aller aux toilettes il fallait passer devant le coin fumeur. Apparemment Sanzo et Gojyo n'ont jamais été plus loin. Ils étaient tous les deux cachés derrière une grande fougère, inhalant à plein poumons la fumée de la cigarette de deux clients. L'un à côté de l'autre, les narines et la bouche grandes ouvertes. La fumée semblaient être directement inspirée par eux. Hakkaï se passa un main sur le front et se retint au comptoir derrière lui. Goku avait la mâchoire qui tombait.

-Ha… Ha… Hakkaï ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

Hakkaï releva doucement la tête, tentant d'empêcher un grand éclat de rire de franchir ses lèvres. Il eu du mal à se concentrer assez pour répondre.

-Ils…. Respirent la fumée.

-… ?

-Ben… comme ils peuvent plus fumer, ils essaient quand même d'avoir leur dose de nicotine.

Goku se retourna vers lui et s'effondra sur le comptoir. Il avait le visage fendu d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et son corps était secoué de tremblements. Hakkaï essaya de se contenir. Il montra la sortie à Goku. Dehors ils éclatèrent de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

-Nan, haleta Goku, c'est terrible….. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore nous inventer !

-Att… attend, faut faire gaffe, on a déjà eu de la chance la dernière fois !

-T'as raison c'est dangereux, mais…. MWAHAHAHAH !

Ils repartirent d'un grand éclat de rire, se repassant en tête l'image du moine et du kappa inhalant clandestinement de la fumée de cigarette.  
Puis ils reprirent constance. Ils se redressèrent, essuyèrent leurs larmes, et marchèrent dignement vers le restaurant. Un sourire restait néanmoins crispé sur leurs visages.

Sanzo et Gojyo se sentaient presque revivre, quand soudain on les tira par le col. Ils se débattirent, ils crièrent, griffèrent, hurlèrent ! Mais Hakkaï et Goku tinrent bon. En passant devant le comptoir Hakkaï s'excusa pour les désagréments auprès du responsable. Ce dernier fut trop fasciné par la scène que donnaient les deux autres pour ajouter quoi que se soit.

Assis dans la voiture Gojyo et Sanzo ne se contentaient plus seulement de bouder, ils étaient encore plus en colère qu'avant. Devant leurs visages les yokaï se seraient allongés à terre en demandant pitié plutôt que de tenter une offensive suicidaire. Hakkaï ne semblait pas être affecté par l'état de ses compagnons. Il souriait comme un bienheureux et lança joyeusement :

-Dans la prochaine ville je vous achèterais des patch de nicotine, ça sera peut-être moins dur pour vous comme ça !

Sanzo et Gojyo grognèrent et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Même s'ils étaient ennemis ils étaient d'accord sur une chose. S'il continuait ainsi, Hakkaï ne ferait pas de vieux os !

Au royaume céleste une déesse était secouée d'éclats de rire.

* * *

_Alors, c'est à la hauteur de vos espérances ?_


End file.
